mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Koopa
' Henry Koopa '''is Bowser's long-lost brother. He was born on May 21, 1969, six years after Bowser. He's currently 42 years old Life in Dark Land Henry Koopa was born Henson Jayden Koople Koopa I in 1969 obviously, to Jackie Koopa and Elaine Koopa. Henry spoke English at birth, because they took English lessons the year before, and they threatened to kill Henry if he spoke Koopan just once. Henry was frequently abused by Morton while grown up, and constantly felt the wet bed he and Bowser slept in, because Bowser kept on wetting the bed (see SMBSS episode ''The Adventures of Sherlock Mario.) Henry was a good Koopa, and frequently clashed with his parents, who were evil. Eventually, he ran away in 1976 at the age of 7. Life in the Mushroom Kingdom Henry travelled by warp pipe to The Mushroom Kingdom. Because he was part of Jackie's family, he was frequently discriminated, and was eventually banished in 1977. With no choice but to go home, Henry left the Kingdom, and went to Texas. Life in Dallas Henry went to Dallas, and he stumbled upon a bar, named Larry's Flamin' Texan Bar, which sold beer, had a dancefloor, a Pong arcade cabinet, and a small comedy club. The bar was willing to take disco dancers, any disco dancers, and Henry went up to the bartender. He said, I would like to apply for a disco dancing job, please. He was accepted, and he danced for the Texan people 6 days a week (not including Sundays). He got decent pay, and got enough money to buy a house. Unfortunately in 1980, when the disco craze died, Henry was out of a job. He went back to Dark Land at the age of 11, because he couldn't go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Larry's Flamin' Texan Bar had gone out of business. So off he went. Return Henry came back to Castle Koopa, with $200 in his pocket. He came to see that his mother died while he was gone, and that Bowser was the prince. Jackie was unleashing a powerful war with the Mushroom Kingdom, which lasted 4 years. Henry joined the Dark Land side and invented many powerful missiles. In 1984, the M.K. side won, and the war ended. While Jackie was looking to start another war, Henry left again, for unknown reasons. He went to New York this time, and bought a film camera. With little experience, Henry started making his first film. Taking Up Movies In February 1986, at the age of 16, Henry finished. His first film, The Spookiety was released in September, after lots of film editing and revisions. It was poorly recieved. Henry went back to Dark Land again, to make more movies, and try to figure out how to make better movies. In December 1986, he started production on a second film, The Stupid Man. It was released in 1987 in Dark Land to rave reviews. Filmography After the success of The Stupid Man, Henry became a director. He made 9 films, and 1 short during the 1980s and 1990s, which are documented here. =1980s= The Spookiety (September 24, 1986) Plot: A young kid finds a gang of ghosts in his backyard. Notes: Henry's first film obviously, and his only Earth film. It was released by MGM/UA, and recieved poor reviews. It has never been released on DVD. The Stupid Man (June 26, 1987) Plot: It's about a man who is too dumb to live. He kills himself at the end. Notes:' '''Henry's second film, and the one which inspired Henry to be a director. Only recieved good reviews because Bowser (the new king) threatened to kill the reviewers if it recieved a bad review (But then again, Bowser dosen't like Dark Land films to get bad reviews.) Released by Koopa Films. Old Men of the North (December 25, 1987) '''Plot': Remake of a 1931 film. Koops and Toadsworth try to escape from a evil cannibal. Notes: Henry's fame started to go into his head, and acted like a prima donna during the production (May-October 1987). One of the best Dark Land films. Released by Koopa Films. Death of Mario (August 16, 1989) Plot: Bowser tries to kill his nemesis, Mario. A crudely-made short film, released with some obscure romance film. Notes: The only reason Henry made this short subject was because Bowser wanted to take out his rage in film. Henry hated making the film, and burnt the negative secretly. =1990s= Bat-Koop (March 30, 1990) Plot: Bruce Koopa becomes the Bat-Koop, and fights off the Toad-ker. Based off the famous comic book. Notes: Henry's second-best film, and the only one where Henry took over the production. His prima-donna-ness plagued the production a bit though. A Mushroom Kingdom-Dark Land co-production. Released by Koopa Bros. Pictures (D.L.) and Mushroom Kingdom Films (M.K.). Stark-Raving Koop (July 16, 1991) Plot: A Koopa undergoes anger management. Notes: Henry's first comedy film since 1987. Unfortunately, Klank Koopa, who played the main character, died in January 1991, so a replacement was brought in to play the character for the remaining scenes. Released by Metro-Goldwyn-Koopa. The Last Koopa (December 22, 1993) Plot: A Koopa wakes up, and discovers he's the last of his kind. Similar to I Am Legend, but made earlier. Notes: Released by Koopa Films. Super-Ultra Goomba Bros.: The Movie (July 15, 1994) Plot: The two Goomba Bros., Red and Green, get sucked out of their cartoon world, and into Earth. Based off the TV series. Notes: Henry directed the live-action sequences, while another director directed the animated sequences. Another Mushroom Kingdom-Dark Land production, released by Koopa Bros. Pictures (D.L.), and Shroomkin Films (M.K.) Bat-Toad Returns (June 16, 1995) Plot: Bat-Toad battles the Koop-guin, plus the debut of Cat-Toad. Notes: The sequel to Bat-Toad. Henry's final B-T film too, because he didn't direct Bat-Toad Forever (1997), or Bat-Toad and Koopin (1998). Yet another D.L.-M.K. production, released by Koopa Bros. Pictures, and Mushroom Kingdom Films in their respective countires. Henry planned to retire after his next film, which was... War Shroom (October 22, 1999) Plot: It's about a Mushroom solider in the M.K. living in Koopa-Mushroom War I times (1776). The mushroom makes a friend in a horse, which becomes his companion. Notes: Henry's final film released, because Henry got tired of the grind. Henry's only plain M.K. film, released by YoshiRoom Films. Henry wasn't treated badly in this one, the 2 Bat-Koop films, or the SUGB film, a farcry from Henry's childhood days. Eventually, Henry got married in 2000, and is now living the good life. What's Happening Now Henry is living in Toad Town, with his wife, Karrie Koopa. They live a nice life there, and apparently Karrie is pregnant with a child, but it's status is unknown. Category:Characters